Don and Jess: Welcome Home Ashlyn
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for Mommy and baby to come home. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright computer now running Windows XP and I'm a happy person. So now that I'm back in working order the next story up for Don and Jess is taking little Ashlyn home. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I am now the owner of a better working laptop. That is all I admit to.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up the morning she and Ashlyn were going home to find Don holding their daughter singing softly to her. She smiled at the sight. The moment Ashlyn had been born Don had fallen right into father mode.

"Hey you." Jess said quietly.

Don looked at her and smiled. "Look at that Ash, Mommy was spying on us."

Jess laughed. "Was not."

Don walked over to Jess' bed and handed Ashlyn to her before sitting down next to her.

"You ready to go home?" Don asked.

Jess nodded as she watched her daughter's sleeping face. "Yeah as much as you know I love hospitals, I think Ashlyn and I are both ready to get out of here."

"And get out of here you both will." Rae said walking in. "How are Mommy and baby doing?

Jess smiled. "We're doing great Rae. And I want to thank you again for being Ashlyn's pediatrician."

Rae nodded. "You're more then welcome." she smiled at Ashlyn. "I'm gonna love seeing this little one grow up."

Don flinched. "Ah, no talking about her growing up. She's going to be a baby forever."

Jess and Rae shared a smile. Oh boy. Rae pulled out some discharge papers and handed them to Don while she helped Jess get Ashlyn ready to leave. Rae held up the dress Jess had picked out.

"This is so cute Jess." Rae said.

Jess smiled. "Thanks Rae. Now we just have to get her into it without waking her."

"Oh don't worry about waking her." Rae said. "According to the nursery Ashlyn is the best behaved baby no matter what."

Jess looked down at her daughter and saw she was awake. "Well look at that. I knew you hadn't cried much but best behaved? Are you sure you're related to your father?"

Don looked up from the papers he was signing. "Hey, I'm behaved."

Jess nodded. "Of course you are."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Since Rae's shift was over, she drove behind Don and Jess on their way home so she could help them get Ashlyn settled in. Jess sat carefully reclined in the front seat since she was still sore from giving birth and had one hand resting on Ashlyn's carrier so Ashlyn could hold Jess' little finger in her hand.

"How's she doing?" Don asked.

Jess smiled. "She's perfect."

Don looked at Ashlyn in the mirror. "She defiantly gets that from you."

Jess laughed. "Oh I don't know, you're not too bad."

Don smiled. They arrived at their apartment and while Don helped Jess out and got Ashlyn, Rae got everything else out of the trunk. Slowly for Jess' sake the four made their way into the building and up to the apartment. Jess took Ashlyn's carrier while Don unlocked the apartment door. Stepping inside the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"SURPRISE!!!"

The whole team plus Sid, Sam, Cliff and Jarvis were there. Rae walked around the stunned couple and stood between Adam and Sid.

"What is this?" Jess asked.

Lindsay stepped forward. "This would be a welcome home party for you and Ashlyn."

Danny stepped forward as well. "Well really it's for you two and Linds and Lucy since they didn't get their own, if you don't mind sharing Jess."

Jess smiled and shook her head. "Not at all." she looked at Don. "I take it you didn't know about this."

Don shook his head. "This time I was clueless."

Danny leaned closer to Hawkes. "Not the first or last time."

Hawkes snorted but Mac reached over and smacked Danny in the head. The others laughed while Danny rubbed his head. Don and Jess finally came all the way into the apartment and the party began. Jess didn't move much from the couch, still being sore and all so she sat with Lucy and Ashlyn and talked to the other women as they sat around her. Don stood near the kitchen with Danny and Mac but wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Danny noticed this.

"Hey Don you with us?" Danny asked.

Don snapped out of it. He faced his friends with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry guys." he said.

"What's on your mind Don?" Mac asked.

Don nodded to where Jess was. "I just can't believe we've come this far."

Mac and Danny smiled.

"It's not that hard to believe for us." Danny said. "We've been watching you guys since the beginning."

Mac nodded. "We knew you'd end up here at some point."

Don looked back at the two people he thought of as his best friends.

"Really?"

Again Mac nodded. "Ever since she became your partner you've been different. A good different and Jess is the one who brought it out in you. She changed you and you let her. All this was a matter of when, never if."

Don looked back at his wife and daughter. Jess was holding Ashlyn gently in her arms, smiling at her and running her finger over the baby's cheek. Mac was right. Jess had changed him and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok it may not be long but I think it fits nicely. The end was perfect in my opinion. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Fits perfectly with my schedule too. Great job! I watched The Beautiful Life and Melrose Place (Version 2.0) all day and got to work on this story before bed! Yay!! Okay, Nighty Night! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
